Oculus Succendo
by Cynfully Your's
Summary: A/U; SLASH; Pairing s Lucius/Titus, Lucius/OC. MATURE CONTENT! A nobleman has his eye on Lucius, and is determined to get what he wants. Titus discovers the plot and does what he can to help his friend, but is it enough?


_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, however the plot is all mine. Touch it and you DIE!_

**WARNING! This story contains mature content (including graphic descriptions of a sexual nature) that may not be suitable for all readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

A/N: As you could probably tell from the title, this story will make almost no sense. It's based on a dream I had and therefore shall be weird and have no basis on the actual show. If you've never seen the show before, you're in luck as you don't really need to have seen it to follow the storyline...

Without further adieu:

--

Titus Pullo marched down a darkened street towards a large building, owned by one of the more influential people in the city.

The legionary cursed under his breath. He was mad at himself for taking so long to figure out what the nobleman's intentions were towards his friend. He wasn't surprised, as there are many who prefer a more muscular touch. However, it is one thing to take a boy into bed as one would a woman, and it was another to take a soldier of high ranking as such.

Once he'd heard about the noble's plot he'd quickly gone to find Lucius Vorenus. However, as was Lucius' way, he'd left to show up at the "meeting" promptly. Titus only hoped that he wouldn't have any trouble getting into the house and that he could get his friend out soon. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he was too late…

--

Camillus Augusto watched as two of his servants finished chaining the other man occupying the room to the strong bedposts. He admired the workmanship of the carpenter who'd made the bed according to his specifications. His attention was drawn back to the servant's work as they went to chain the soldier's legs.

"No," Camillus ordered, "leave them be."

The servants let go and the soldier returned to writhing on the bed. The silky sheets had pooled at his feet. A low moan passed his lips when his thighs came into contact with his erection. He pulled his legs up and closed them around the throbbing hard flesh.

Camillus smiled as the soldier whimpered and bucked against himself, trying to increase the friction.

"How much Estasi did this take?" he asked one of the servants.

"Almost half a quart, sire."

The noble nodded and waved the servants off. He paced around the large bed. Camillus removed his robe and let it fall to the floor. He also removed the sheet from the bed and threw it next to his robe.

"My dear Lucius," he spoke huskily as he climbed onto the bed, "you don't know the trouble I went through to get you."

The soldier mumbled incoherently and pulled against the chains.

"I only wish that you hadn't needed so much Estasi. I would prefer you sober. Though I'd be a fool to think that you'd be willing in such a state."

The noble took hold of the other's legs and spread them. Camillus took great delight in the sound the action produced from the man below him. He couldn't resist taking the other man's privates by the base. He gently squeezed the scrotum and matched the other's moan with one of his own as liquid slowly drained out of the head.

The beauty of the man under him and his raging lust almost drove him to take the soldier prematurely. He settled for grinding his cock against the other's as he reached over the blonde's head to grab a bowl of miele liquid.

He tilted the cup, letting the sweet liquid drizzle over the soldier's muscular chest. Lucius cried out as the cool liquid came into contact with an erect nipple, and again when it drizzled over his hip and ran down between his legs. Camillus poured the majority of the liquid over his own erection and threw the cup aside. He gripped himself loosely and made sure that he was well coated. Afterwards he wiped his hand off on Lucius' chest, making sure to give each nipple a firm pinch. Camillus let his hand run down the soldier's clenched abs where he gently massaged the muscles, causing them to twitch and Lucius to buck his hips.

His other hand ran up Lucius' thigh. Camillus almost reconsidered chaining down the other's legs as Lucius had nearly kicked him in response to his actions. Instead he gripped the soldier's leg with one hand while he massaged his perineum with two gentle fingers. Lucius cried out and yanked forcefully on the chains, shaking the large bed.

Camillus marveled at the strength it must have taken to move the heavy piece of furniture. He was even more cautious as is fingers dipped lower and found themselves in the heat of the soldier's anus. Lucius' cries grew louder and more frantic as he arched back against the intrusion.

"You couldn't be more ready for me could you?" Camillus spoke, his voice shaking slightly, "that's good, because I'm ready for you."

At that he removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his cock. He gasped and moaned at the sensation. Never before had simply penetrating another been so intense. He wasn't sure if it was the Estasi or his own desire but either way he didn't care.

Camillus grabbed the other's ankles and began a steady rhythm. Gods, he wasn't going to last long, but judging by the other's steadily leaking cock and his loud screams Lucius wouldn't last long either.

Camillus stretched the soldier's legs further apart, appreciating his flexibility. Then he pushed his legs forward and down. He grinned down at the panting man as he prepared himself before thrusting in, deep and hard.

"OH GODS!" Lucius screamed, again pulling on the chains.

His erection jerked in reaction to the other's thrusts, twitching and spewing ejaculation over both of their chests and stomach.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he moaned, his back arching in delight.

Camillus found himself crying out as well. It was all too soon, but he couldn't hold back his orgasm and he came inside the soldier's clenching ass. He collapsed on top of the whimpering soldier and tried to catch his breath. After a moment he pulled out and rolled beside Lucius.

"Water," he ordered once he had enough breath in him to speak.

A servant placed a full cup into the noble's waiting hand and stepped back into the darkness. Camillus sucked down the cool liquid. Once he'd drunken half he looked to Lucius to see if he wanted any only to find that he'd passed out from the intensity of their coupling.

"You were well worth the hassle," he remarked to the sleeping man before getting up and retrieving his robe.

Camillus left his servants to tend to the soldier as he was off to the bathhouse. He needed a long soak, and to wash the sticky, musky remnants of sex from his body.

--

Titus was desperately searching the building. So far he'd only had to kill a few guards.

He burst through the doors to the noble's chamber and his breath caught in his throat. He was too late.

The servants stared at him as he searched the room for the man that had deflowered the centurion.

"Where is he?!" Titus finally screamed, unleashing some of his rage on the servants, who stared at him dumbly.

He pulled out a hidden dagger and stabbed the closest servant, before marching over to the second.

"Where… Is… He…" the enraged soldier demanded.

The servant stared back at him defiantly, knowing that his fate would be the same as his companion. Titus didn't disappoint and soon the servant was on the floor, blood gushing mortal wound.

Titus replaced the dagger in his armor and rushed over to his unconscious friend.

"L-Lucius?" he stuttered, having to force his voice to work.

The centurion made a small noise and pushed his hips up slightly. This is when Titus noticed Lucius' erection. He blushed slightly and searched the room for something to cover the naked soldier. He replaced the forgotten sheet over Lucius and went back to search the servants for the keys to the chains.

After freeing his friend from the bed he made sure that he was tightly wrapped in the sheet before carrying him out of the room.

He was surprised when there weren't any guards to stop him from leaving the building, but he didn't pay it any mind. All he was worried about was getting his friend to safety.

--

Titus had to settle for a small room in a brothel for shelter. He couldn't risk having Lucius be seen in such a disheveled state. He couldn't let him be humiliated like that.

He sighed and pulled the covers up on his friend, who kept kicking them off. Not that he could blame him. Several hours, and prostitutes later and Lucius was still throbbing hard and clearly aching with need. Titus was out of ideas and money.

He was wishing that he'd found out what they'd drugged Lucius with when the man in question suddenly sat up. Titus was quick to sit next to him on the bed.

"There, there lamb," he spoke in what he hoped was a comforting voice.

Lucius looked disoriented and inebriated as he blinked and tried to keep his eyes open.

"Rest, old friend," Titus said and placed a hand on the other's chest to push him back down.

He could feel Lucius' thundering heartbeat, and was surprised to feel lips and tongue against his own. Once he caught up with what was happening he quickly pulled away and stood up.

Lucius stared up at him blankly through half lidded eyes. Acting on instinct Titus slapped him hard across the face.

As soon as Titus heard a pained moan come from the man he was back on the bed and trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry," he tried to speak before he was again on the receiving end of a passionate kiss.

"Lu-… Vorenus!" he pulled away again, "you're not in your right mind."

"Pullo?" Lucius slurred slowly.

"Please, try to rest," Titus was on the verge of begging.

"Pullo," Lucius spoke more clearly in a husky whisper, "please."

"What?"

"Please," he whispered again and pulled the other man against him, letting out a soft moan as Titus' body came down on top of his.

"No- Stop!" he tried to fight as the drugged soldier's legs wrapped around his waist.

He was slowly catching onto what his friend was asking him for. With his chest pressed against Lucius' he could feel both of their hearts were thundering at a rapid pace.

"I-I can't," he whispered before Lucius' hands cupped his ass, grinding them both against each other, showing that Titus most definitely could.

They again found themselves in a deep kiss, Titus reluctantly returning it. He couldn't debate it anymore. As they kissed he pulled down his leggings and took his own erection in his hand.

Nervousness hit him like a splash of cold water. He'd never taken a man before, at least not like this. He didn't want to hurt Lucius, but he didn't know how not to.

He pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath and hopefully collect his thoughts. Lucius took the opportunity to grab Titus' cock firmly and welcome it into himself. They both moaned at the entrance and Pullo's eyes went crossed.

"Oh by the Gods," he whispered into his friend's ear as he adjusted to the tightness, and the wet heat.

Titus was losing the battle for self-control and found himself pounding into the other man mercilessly. Luckily, he was still well lubricated from his earlier activities with the noble.

Titus moaned deeply and started sucking on Lucius' earlobe.

Lucius groaned in complete pleasure, the extra friction had him burning within and satisfying his need better than any of the previous whores, and even more so than with the noble. He just needed Titus to hit that spot, the one the noble had struck earlier that sent him over the edge.

"Please," he grunted, though Titus was paying more attention to his neck, where he was sucking and biting.

While that felt good, Lucius needed more. He slapped Pullo hard on the ass.

"Come on!" Lucius demanded, and spanked him again.

Titus chuckled and propped himself above the other soldier. With one arm he grabbed Lucius behind the knee and pulled his leg upward.

"Do you want this?" he groaned out as he thrust hard.

Lucius' eyes rolled back and he moaned loudly. Titus grinned as he returned to his previous pace.

He grabbed Lucius' ankle gently and started sucking at the arch of his foot, which garnered appreciative moans. Lucius held Titus' tunic in a vice grip as he came closer and closer to the edge of oblivion. Titus was catching up quickly, and before he knew it he could feel the intense tingle of his orgasm approaching.

He pushed Lucius' leg forward and adjusted his angle as his pace naturally sped up. Luckily, he hit just the right spot and Lucius was swept up in a wave of intense pleasure. Spots danced in front of his eyes as Pullo gripped his erection and milked his orgasm from him. Titus was soon to follow, moaning and shuddering as he reached his climax.

He collapsed upon his friend as the last waves of pleasure washed over him. Lucius lay beneath him, completely satiated.

When Pullo had caught his breath he pulled Lucius into a soft kiss. He gently rubbed the back of the other's neck while they exchanged languid kisses and soon they found themselves drifting off into the world of dreams…

--

The first thing Lucius took note of as he woke up was the intense pounding sensation in his head. Clearly he'd partaken in too much drink the night before. He also felt like he needed to spend the entire day in a bathhouse to wash the feeling of sweat and sex from him.

It took some effort, but he was finally able to open his eyes. He groaned when he realized why his arm was numb, as someone had decided to use it as a pillow. He had to blink a few more times to figure out who that someone was.

"Pullo?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

Titus mumbled something and snuggled against Lucius, nuzzling his armpit.

Lucius smirked before a sudden wave of nausea hit as memories from last night came back to him. He didn't have to check. He knew that he was naked under the covers. He knew that he and the fellow soldier had coupled only hours before. He knew that Pullo wasn't the only man that had fucked him that night.

A feeling of disgust hit and he quickly pushed the legionary off of him. Titus was trying to get the sleep out of his eyes as Lucius got up from the bed, pulling the cover with him and wrapping it around his waist.

Titus finally looked up to see his friend pacing, and half heartedly searching the room. It didn't take him long to realize what was going on, but that didn't help him figure out what he should do or say.

"Lucius-"

"Where are my clothes?" Lucius' voice quivered slightly as he tried to take an authoritative tone.

"You didn't," Titus started but quickly changed his mind, "I'll go get some."

Lucius let out a short laugh completely lacking in humor. Titus stood up but didn't make another move towards the man. He glanced down at Lucius' neck. It suddenly hit him that he was responsible for the bite marks marring the creamy skin.

His cock jumped in response to the memories of the night before. His morning hardness yearned to relive the passionate encounter from last night, but he couldn't let his needs come before his friend. He knew that Lucius needed him to be a subordinate soldier, not a friend, and certainly not a lover.

His posture changed quickly as he stood to attention. Lucius looked towards him, but didn't make eye contact, something that threw Titus off guard. One thing Lucius had never done was to avoid eye contact. He tried to mask his worry as the centurion motioned for him to go retrieve some clothes.

Titus nodded, feeling that a salute would be overkill at the moment, and rushed out of the room.

As he ran through the busy street he tried regret what had happened the night before, but all he could feel was guilt.

--

A/N 2: Alrighty, that's what I got so far. I have ideas to continue the story, but as I've already explained it has nothing to do with the show and will probably move further and further away from that particular storyline. So I'll eagerly await input from you, yes you my lovely readers, to let me know if you wish for this to continue.

Yay?

Nay?

P.S. I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors, this fic is as of yet unbeta'd, if anyone would like to offer their assistance in this matter, let me know.


End file.
